Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a network, various types of data can be exchanged between two devices, such as text data, audio data, or video data. For example, video data and audio data can be exchanged between two computers in video calls; text data can be exchanged between a computer and a cellular phone in text messages; and audio data can be exchanged between two cellular phones in voice calls.
In some circumstances, data can be exchanged among more than two devices in a wireline network. For example, audio and video data can be exchanged among more than two devices in a video conference via a wireline network. However, conducting the same data exchanges in a wireless network is likely to be challenging. For example, as a device moves, it is assigned different identification information at different locations in the wireless network. The quality or even the availability of the connection to the wireless network for the device also varies. As a result, the inherent mobile nature of the devices in a wireless network further exacerbate several long existing issues for real time applications operating on a data network.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.